


One Last Dance

by ghoul_oppressor



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, It’s ghost Aurelius time, Straight people can have a little rights as a treat, ive been thinking about them all week and I needed to get this out, they’re in love I don’t take constructive criticism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghoul_oppressor/pseuds/ghoul_oppressor
Summary: After her plans for the night end up being spoiled by a storm, Cassandra plans to spend the night indoors doing whatever she pleases. Her night of nothing is interrupted by a strange visitor, though, and when Cassandra invites said visitor in, she finds her night becoming far more wonderful than she could’ve anticipated.
Relationships: Cassandra/Aurelius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	One Last Dance

**Author's Note:**

> These two live in my brain RENT FREE. This is best read listening to Lay All Your Love On Me I’ve found

“My... it really is coming down out there? An umbrella just won’t do the trick...” 

All dressed up with no way to leave... Cassandra truly didn’t care for storms even at their lightest, and there was no way she’d leave her safe, cozy home with such a downpour. She had been invited to a little party in town, and while it did sound lovely... well, if it were to flood, she’d surely be swept away. A shame, really. She did enjoy the host’s company. Perhaps an apology gift would smooth over her absence, a nice basket of treats with a heartfelt note. Yes, that ought to work. With a wave of her hand, she sent her hat flying back onto the coat stand by the door, and pointed at an enchanted quill. It stood up on its tip, waiting for the woman to dictate the note. 

She thought for a moment, not wanting to sound insincere or anything of the sort. Some seemed to think she sounded too nonchalant about things from time to time... she’d hate for her friend to mistake her for unapologetic. “Ahem. My dear Delilah, I offer my deepest apologies for my absence at your party last night. You know how poorly I do with storms, I truly didn’t deem it safe to make the trip. I do hope to attend the next, and I assure you, I’ll do everything in my power to ensure I make it. Parentheses. Just in case you still find yourself sour towards me, have something sweet to-“ 

Something rustled up in the rafters, causing her to pause. Not wanting the quill to continue yet, Cassandra waved her hand and had it fall flat on the desk once more. “Goodness me, have I a pest problem...?” She murmured to herself, and moved to fetch the ladder from her hallway closet. “Dear little mouse, is that you up here? Come now, I think you’ll find it’s not so comfortable in my rafters.” Maybe she’d let it stay inside for the night, or at least until the rain stopped beating down so incessantly. 

Halfway up the ladder, she heard the same rustling somewhere beneath her now. She quirked an eyebrow and climbed back down, looking around for the source of the noise. Hearing it from behind her, she turned around to see her enchanted quill writing again. That was strange, she hadn’t told it to, but... maybe she just forgot to set it down the first time and hadn’t noticed? Cassandra stepped closer to the desk with curiousity twinkling in her eyes, wondering what it could possibly be writing without her dictation. Plucking the pen out of the air, she leaned over the paper and summoned her reading glasses from across the room, squinting at what was written there. 

CASSAND 

...the beginnings of her name. Now, this just grew more and more interesting. Whatever was it writing her name, for? She hadn’t said it at all, and it wasn’t like there was... 

...anyone else there.

Goosebumps slowly began to rise on her skin, and she looked about the room with wide eyes. She wouldn’t say she was frightened, no, rather... excited. A ghost in her home? What a splendid thought. She had always wished to converse with one over a spot of tea. What would they have to say, she wondered. Oh, how exciting, how wonderful! Setting the quill back down, Cassandra slipped down into her laboratory downstairs, and joyfully stepped over to the large cauldron she kept in the center. 

A spell to help the dead manifest- perhaps a bit heretical, but the church already held such disdain for her that she wasn’t sure if they could possibly hate her any more than they already did. She’d perfected it about a month ago, but being a somewhat draining spell, she hadn’t wanted to perform it without being sure of a spirit nearby. Even now, it wasn’t a guarantee, but Cassandra felt it was a good enough chance to warrant offering a bit of her energy to whoever might be there. 

With all the material ingredients melted into the pot, a sweet fragrance filling the room, all that was left was offering her energy through the incantation. The words spoken aloud, she could feel a bit of her energy sapping away. Not enough to make herself weary beyond consciousness, but enough that her guest should be able to manifest. Exhaling deeply, she waved a hand over the pot and watched the liquid slowly pour out of it. Not a drop spilled on the floor as the purple fluid made its way up the stairs, the sorceress close behind. When it made its way to the center of her living room, it swiftly evaporated into a scented mist, swirling about the room to let the spirit take its form. 

Cassandra held her breath, not daring to take her eyes of her guest for fear she might miss something amazing, and... oh, was she glad she didn’t look away. 

He stood there in all his beauty before her, his form shimmering and translucent, his face stern yet soft at the same time. Her quill was clutched in his left hand, picked back up off the desk to write her name when her back was turned. Cassandra watched dumbfounded as he examined himself, and didn’t dare to say a word yet, for fear that the moment she tried to speak to him, he might disappear. 

Turning to look at her now, Aurelius’ eyes softened all the more as he fully laid them upon her. She still looked just as stunning as he remembered, radiant and beautiful as the northern lights. He had once told her, in private, that the lights paled in comparison to her, and though he played it off as a tease, then, it had been true nonetheless. The spirit crossed the room slowly, and cupped Cassandra’s cheek in his hand. She leaned into his gentle touch, her own gloved hand reaching up to touch his. Even though she could barely feel it, it made her sob in joy all the same. Oh, how she always wanted him to hold her like this, ever so gently, as if she was the worlds most precious treasure. 

He tried to wipe her tears, but found himself unable to, which frustrated him to no end. Reluctantly, Cassandra removed her hand from his to wipe her own eyes, a smile splitting across her face. “Oh, Aurelius,” She finally spoke, her breath short and excitable. “Y-You could never stay away forever, could you..?”

She laughed ever so slightly when a smile finally came to his own shimmering face, and moved her hand to rest on his shoulder now. Before, she had always had questions she wanted to ask a spirit, things about being dead and what sort of business had kept them around, but now that he was here, she didn’t know what to ask. He didn’t know if he’d be able to answer. Foolish as it might be, all he knew was that he ever so desperately wanted to see her, to be seen by her. The spell would only last for this night, and while that would never be enough, they would simply have to treasure it. There was nothing else to be done but cherish this wonderful, beautiful chance. 

His hand moved from her face to her free hand, fingers gently intertwining with her own. The other hand went to rest upon her waist. It took so much energy to be here, and to speak or move with her like this would take more, but he didn’t care. He would use everything he could. “...Cassandra. Would you dance with me tonight?” He asked, his voice like a whisper in the back of her head. His lips did not move, and it made her shiver... but she didn’t mind. Smiling gratefully, she put the hand he wasn’t holding on his shoulder. 

“I thought you’d never ask, darling.” 

And so, they danced. Pressed close against eachother, their movements slow, they danced, and danced, and danced. Cassandra moved her hand from his shoulder just for a moment to cast a spell on her piano before returning it once more. After all, what good was a dance without a song to share it to? She never once took her sight off of him, his eyes hauntingly beautiful. She had longed to see those kind, beautiful eyes ever since she left all those years ago, and her wish had been granted. As they moved and floated across her wooden floors, she found herself getting lost in them all over again, only bringing herself back to reality when she noticed him slowing. Dancing like this with her truly had sapped a good deal of the energy she lent him, and to be honest, it had sapped some of what she had left, too. She leaned against him with a dreamy sigh, not letting go of his hand. 

“It seems we’ve tired ourselves out, haven’t we? I think a rest is in order, don’t you?” Oh, she hoped he would stay to rest with her. Even though she knew he would have to leave soon, the night wasn’t over, and she longed to rest with him at her side. Seeing the pleading in her eyes, Aurelius nodded solemnly, and removed his hand from her waist. She gave a tender smile and led him down the hall to her room. He went out of sight for just a moment, causing her heart to skip a beat, but he rematerialized soon much to her relief. Cassandra bode him to turn around while she slipped into her night gown, to which he politely complied. 

She opted to braid her hair by hand instead of magic tonight, seeing as how tired she was already. Aurelius sat down in the chair next to her vanity, watching her with those haunting eyes again. Some might find it chilling, but to her, it felt... comforting. Like she had been watched by these eyes more frequently than she noticed. Once she was all set and ready for bed, she climbed beneath the comforters... and paused when she noticed him still sitting there. “...now, I know it isn’t very proper of me... but just this once, humor me, won’t you? Come lay beside me, Aurelius. I’ve missed you so,” She pleaded, sitting up and offering a hand to him. He seemed to be considering it, but before he could answer, she would watch in despair as he disappeared before her eyes. She hadn’t wanted to see him off like that... 

Laying down, Cassandra now began to weep, alone in the darkness of her room. She loved him dearly, and to see him gone broke her heart yet again after numerous times. It felt as though her cries went unheard- oh, what a fool she was. It would be best to just sleep, and pretend this was all but a dream. 

It was long and difficult, but after weeping into her pillow for ages, Cassandra finally felt herself drifting off... and that was when she felt it. A strong arm wrapped around her, tugging her close to the owner of it. Her eyes flew open, and she turned her head to see him there- the sleeping king, holding her like she was his. The tears in her eyes did not subside, but that was alright by her. She turned to press her face into him now, closing her eyes as she readied herself to drift off to sleep again. “...Goodnight, my love. Goodbye. I hope you’ll visit me again, someday,” She whispered, a content smile resting on her face. With that, she slipped into her slumber, still nestled against Aurelius. 

His eyes opened as hers closed, and he waited for her to fall asleep. He knew that it was almost time to go- and though he wouldn’t truly be gone, always keeping his watchful eye over her, it pained him to know he had to leave her physically. Still, Aurelius held hope that one day he would gather the energy again to come see her once more, and that was what kept him going. Carefully, he drew his arm away from her, making sure she still slept peacefully as he climbed out of the bed. His spectral hands ran over her face again in an attempt to dry her tears, and though it still didn’t work, it made him feel better just to lay his hands upon her anyhow. The sage king knelt down, and placed a kiss upon her forehead. Her face shifted for a moment, and he worried he might have woken her, but she didn’t move. She only smiled, his name ghosting on her lips. At that, he smiled too, and brushed the hair out of her face before standing up. 

“....sweet dreams, my love.” 

And with that, he faded away, knowing his Cassandra was safe and fast asleep.


End file.
